Marotos VS Marotas
by Morgs Niki
Summary: Muito tempo se passaram depois da era de Harry Potter, novos marotos foram para Hogwarts e sem deixar de lado as marotas também! Uma Hogwarts cheia de adolescentes com mas problemas que alguém poderia imaginar, cheio de truques nas mangas, a confusão clamam por todos eles, os professores tentam manter controle, mas nem sempre é possível! E a guerra ficando cada vez mas fria.


P.S.: Todos os direitos reservados a divosa da J.K. Rowling por ter dado esse mundo maravilhoso a todos nós. Além de ser um conteúdo criado de fã para fã.

P.S.²: Desculpem os erros ortográficos, to me esforçando para fazer cada vez melhor :3

~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~

Epílogo:

Fazia muito frio naquela manhã de sexta-feira em Hogwarts. Andava alegre demais pelo os corredores, fazendo até que alguns alunos estranhassem, a qual é desse povo? Amanhã é sábado dia de ir dar um passeio em Hogsmeade. Tinha acabado de sair do salão comunal da Gryffinória, e andava pelo os corredores calmamente, quando percebi que tinha quase ninguém pelo os corredores, arregalei os olhos e sair correndo. Dei de cara com o Sullivan pelo os corredores, ia ignora-ló, mas parei e virei o olhando, comecei a me aproximar dele com um sorriso indecifrável.

-Hey Seven, Seven Sullivan não é?-disse ao garoto- Nunca ti vi na Gryffinória, ou sim? Se sim, não lembro-disse rindo e olhei para meu relógio imaginário no pulso-Olha a hora! Tamos atrasados-ao dizer isso volto a correr para a sala de poções. E ele nem percebeu que fiz um feitiço para que seus cadarços se amarrarem um nos outros. Ri enquanto corria em direção a sala.

Entrei na sala com um estrondo da porta batendo na parede das masmorras. "Opa" pensei.

-Senhorita Arcanum-disse o professor frio e calmo ao mesmo tempo, em frente a sua mesa e me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada- Estava preste a começar a aula. Sente-se em seu lugar.- mandou ele.

Procurei rapidamente com o olhar aonde as meninas estavam e as avistei sentadas quase no fundo, só que Rose como sempre quase la na frente. Corri até ela e sentei-me ao lado de Sophie que parecia está mas preocupada com as unhas do que na chamada que o professor estava começando a fazer.

- Que demora - disse Sophie, tirando a atenção de suas unhas e sussurrando para mim.

- Claro que demorei, acho que esqueceram de me acorda -disse revirando os olhos e senti minha barriga roncado um pouco soltei um muchocho fraco. Ouvi Sophie rir e Lua volta a vida e fazer uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada para agente.

- O que vocês tão falando? -perguntou Lua confusa.

-Nada, só as lombrigas da Morganna que tão pedindo alimento -disse Sophie rindo e Lua a acompanhou.

-Rará, muito engraçada você - disse fazendo bico. Fazendo que elas rissem mais.

- O que as senhoritas tantos riem? Compartilhe com agente queremos rir também-disse o professor, capitando nossa atenção e percebi o olhar que Rose nos mandava- Então?

- Nada não, professor Ranóvick- dissemos todas juntas.

- Melhor assim -disse ele voltando para a sua chamada, suspirei e apoiei meu queixo na mão, acho que cochilei porque quando abri os olhos novamente por causa de uma cotovelada bem dada na minha barriga, Sophie.

- Que que é Sophie? Tá vendo que eu to dormindo?- murmuro e coloco minha cabeça entre os braço, mas sinto outra cotovelada.

-Então explica isso para o professor Ranóvick- disse ela baixo, para mim.

Arregalei os olhos e tirei meu cabelo do rosto e fitei o professor que agora estava em minha frente, além de toda a turma mantendo o olhar na gente.

- A senhorita está ou não está presente? - perguntou ele com a voz monótoma.

- Hã...se eu estou aqui é porque estou presente- disse a ele.

- Então porque não respondeu quando fiz a sua chamada? - disse ele frio, fazendo que uma ligeiro arrepio passasse pela a sala.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, antes que a Lua conjurasse uma pipoca para assistir o show, antes que Rose jogasse um livro na nossas cabeças, a porta novamente foi escancarada e entrou o Sullivan meio desengonçado.

- Senhor Sullivan, menos 10 pontos para Gryffinória pelo o seu atraso!- brandou o professor Ranóvick, e vi o garoto se sentar entre seus amigos.

-Mas o que?- pergunto quando ouvi que ele tinha tirado pontos da minha casa.

- Menos 20 pontos pelo o ocorrido Arcanum, ainda discutirá comigo?- Disse ele- É, acho que não? - fazendo isso volto para mesa- Espero que isso não aconteça mas senhores, e isso vale para toda sala!

- Aff - disse e vi risadinhas de Sophie e Lua ao meu lado. Tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas estava com muito sono e fome. Acabei cochilando novamente.

Não sei se a aula estava quase no final, só sei que acordei com uma bolinha direcionadamente no meu rosto, abri os olhos zonza e peguei a bolinha, mas não sei como Lua foi mais rápida pegando a tal bolinha de papel e a abrindo.

" Então Morganna, bom sono? Mais enfim era só para chamar a atenção do professor em vocês, ou tentar. Beijos...vocês escolhem a aonde"

Assinado:

Peter Pan

Vi Lua amassando a bolinha de papel com a maior cara de tédio, e ri baixinho para não chamar atenção, e Soph revirou os olhos.

-Mereço uma coisa dessas -disse ela revirando os olhos novamente, e teve uma ideia que deu para ver pelo os seus olhos que brilharam na hora.

- Morgs pegue uma folha de pergaminho sua -disse ela pegando sua varinha se preparando e Lua fazendo o mesmo.

-Porquê sempre eu?- disse pegando uma folha de pergaminho e colocando na mesa.

-Porquê da última vez foi agente-disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Fiz uma caretinha e peguei minha varinha.

-Sabe aquele nosso pequenos feitiços que inventamos? Então, colocarmos aqui e jogamos de volta-disse Sophie e arrancou uma risada baixa da gente, e assim fizemos.

Pouco tempo depois estava pronto, a bolinha de papel mas carregada de melecas na vida! Assim que o professor declarou que a aula tinha acabado e estávamos liberados, jogamos a bolinha que atingiu o Young, nos levantamos rapidamente esperando Rose que chegou perto da gente confusa, a agarramos e saímos da sala rapidamente, estávamos quase fora quando ele abriu a bolinha de papel e explodiu fazendo que eles todos ficassem com melecas, não só eles e sim aqueles que estavam na sala!

-SENHORES YOUNG, JOHNSON E SULLIVAN, DETENÇÃO OS TRÊS AQUI NA MINHA SALA DEPOIS DO JANTAR- gritou o professor dentro da sala enquanto riamos deles, andando pelo o corredor para o Salão Principal.

~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~ç~

N: Então agradeço a quem leio até aqui e.e.e.e.e ahsuahsuahsuash Sou meio nova nesse ramo u.u dedico essa fic a Soph, Peter Pan (Jovem Gafanhoto), Rose (Jovem Gafanhoto), Lulu e.e, Julian e outros que acho que não me lembro se eu lembrar, eu juro que coloco no próximo cáp. e.e'


End file.
